Nibbles and Names
by kaynibbler16
Summary: Picking out names are always a complicated matter for parents as Rose and the Doctor discover.


**A/N**: Kind of a prequel to Stars and Moons. Probably going to turn this into a miniseries. If you see any mistakes please let me know, otherwise I love feedback. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor sat in their kitchen eating breakfast, discussing a matter of the utmost importance.

"No."

"But it's so brilliant."

"Doctor, really, no."

"Oh, come on, it's a great name!"

"The answer is still no. Besides, we don't even know the gender yet. How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"I almost guarantee it'll be a boy; I can sense their timeline."

"Almost guarantee?"

"Ugh, I'm fairly certain?"

Rose snorted, "Yeah, you sound certain."

The Doctor was miffed that Rose did not see how fantastic his idea was. Really, was it such a travesty to name their first born what he would consider the perfect name? The Doctor used what Rose liked to call "the Oncoming Pout," hoping beyond hope that she would change her mind.

_Oh, now that's just cheating_, Rose huffed. "Fine! I'll think about it."

The Doctor's face lit up as though he'd just discovered a planet covered with banana trees. Reaching across the table, the Doctor brushed his fingers along the side of Rose's face and leaned in for a kiss. Rose giggled as his tie accidently dipped into the open jam jar in front of him.

They then spent the rest of their breakfast time trying to get the raspberry jam stain out of the Doctor's tie, because really, it was his favorite tie. Rose always teased him when he brought up how lucky the tie was. Not only was it the first tie he bought in Pete's World, it was one that Rose picked it out for him, making it double lucky, as well as it being the same tie he wore the night that he and Rose found out she was pregnant. It might have even been the same tie that was responsible for their first child, not that either one of them remembered if it was or not because they were a little distracted at the time.

The Doctor was still grinning like a loon as they sat down on the couch to watch a movie after breakfast, as the weather outside was terrible and Rose really just wanted to stay home for the day. The Doctor was only too happy to oblige. As they watched the film, the Doctor spent a majority of the time rubbing the soles of Rose's feet and sneaking glances between her and the screen. Rose eventually caught his eye and gave him a bemused smile.

"What?" She questioned the giddy Time Lord.

He gave her his brightest smile. "You're amazing, you know. Absolutely incredible." Getting up, he set her feet on the cushion and knelt in front of her. The Doctor placed his hand on her slightly swollen belly, lifting her shirt a bit to caress the skin underneath. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat and kissed the spot just below her belly button.

"Just think about it Rose. 'Alonsy, Alonso!' Did I ever tell you that I met a man with the name Alonso—"

"—on the Space Titanic." She finished for him, laughing a bit. He had told her about that particular incident, along with all his adventures while they were separated and everything he went through since he'd lost her. She in turn told him about her trials through the other dimensions, even the ones that she never wanted to think about again. He deserved to know and she needed someone to understand the pain and torment she'd experienced.

The Doctor pouted. "Weeeellll, it was rather exciting to find someone with that name so you can just imagine how amazing it will be if our first child has it!" He sat on the carpet and laid his head against her thigh, grinning goofily as he traced circular patterns around her belly button.

"I said I'd think about it, but you get to tell mum before we settle on anything." Rose teased; she could only imagine her mother's expression when they tell her they're naming their first child 'Alonso.'

The face the Doctor made was a mixture between undisguised horror and nausea. Rose laughed at his obvious revulsion. It wasn't that he and Jackie didn't get along, nowadays it was quite the opposite. It was just that they didn't always see eye to eye with each other on some things, well, most things.

"But…But Rose! You know Jackie's not going to like it! She thought it was silly the first time I mentioned it." He sulked and rambled about on and on about Jackie's disapproval of the name. Ruffling his hair a bit, Rose cupped the Doctor's cheek and turned his face towards her.

"Doctor, she'll accept the name. It's her first grandchild, how could she not? But are you sure you want that to be his name? There are others we've been thinking about. Are you completely set on this one, because I don't want to hear any complaints about changing his name while I'm givin' birth, you hear?"

He nodded enthusiastically, grinning like the mad man he was. "Yes! Absolutely positive, although there is something else I wanted to talk to you about…"

The Doctor relayed his thoughts about another name, one that held much more meaning than the first. Rose readily agreed to his idea, knowing how much it meant to him.

And how much it would have meant to '_Her_.'

Months later, Rose gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

His name was Wilfred Alonso Tyler.


End file.
